Fanfic Sad yang gaje
by Ryume31
Summary: Fanfic Yaoi sad yang alur dan penulisan gaje :v gk pandai buat summary Kuroko no basket by Fujimaki tadoshi
1. chapter 1

MayuKuro

"Tsuya,kau mau LN yang ini atau yang satunya?"

'Aku tidak suka kedua duanya Mayuzumi san'

"'Tetsuya mau LN yang ini kan?(LN yang sama yang di tunjukan Mayuzumi)"'

'Ha'i akashi kun' (tanpa sadar Mayuzumi melihat hal tersebut)

" tsuya,Mau Vanilla milk shake di majiba ga? Ku traktir Deh"

'Ie Mayuzumi san,aku sedang tidak ingin'

"'Tetsuya Ini Vanilla milk shake milik mu, aku sudah janji traktir kan, jadi ini"'(Mayuzumi yang melihat hal tersebut merasa dadanya sesak)

" Tsuya kau mau ku bantu mengerjakan PR tidak?"

"Tidak perlu Mayuzumi san"

"'Kuroko sini ku bantu mengerjakan PR"'

" Ha'i, Arigatou Akashi kun" (Mayuzumi semakin merasa dadanya sesak, ingin ia protes pada Kuroko, tapi ia simpan dalam dalam di lubuk hatinya)

"Tsuya,Aku bawakan LN kesukaan mu"

'Akan ku baca nanti(aku tidak butuh)'

"'Tetsuya aku membawakan mu LN favorit mu"'

'Aku tak sabar membaca nya akashi kun" (Mayuzumi semakin sedih dalam diamnya)

"Tsuya ayo ke toko buku"

'Sumimasen Mayuzumi san, aku ada janji bersama Sei kun'

"Oh baik lah"

"'Tet chan kita ke perpus yuk"'

' ayo Sei kun '(semakin terluka hati mayuzumi)

" Tsuya ayo pergi"

'Aku masih ada urusan Mayuzumi san'

"'Tet chan"'

'Sei kun *kissing[ya tuhan..]'(semakin dalam luka di hati mayuzumi)

'Mayuzumi san aku mau kita putus!'[di bantu tim katakan putus :v]

".. Baiklah..." (mayuzumi merasa hatinya sudah terkoyak dan rusak parah)

"" tiiiiin!""

"TSUYA!!"

"" BRAK!!""

Tubuh kurus tanpa lemak tersebut terpental beberapa kilometer

'Mayuzumi san!'

"Tsuya, aku tau kau hanya mencintai Akashi, aku tau semua, aku tau alasan kau memutuskan ku,Karena Cinta akashi yang Lebih tulus dari pada cinta ku kan? Ya aku tau.

Aku memang tidak pantas menjadi pasangan mu,Aku bukan Orang kaya seperti akashi yang selalu memberimu sesuatu yang sangat mahal, aku bukan Manusia Tampan seperti idaman mu, Aku bukan Orang baik seperti Akashi, tapi aku belajar dari mu, Bahwa benci dan cinta itu beda tipis, ya aku membencimu dan sekarang beralih mencintaimu.

Seperti yang Reo katakan Aku lebih buruk dari pada Nash,Haizaki,maupun Hanamiya.

Kau pasti tidak ingin bersanding denganku yang lebih buruk dari mereka bertiga Sekarang aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu I Love You kuroko tetsuya

Saat kau membaca surat ini aku sudah pergi dan tidak akan mendekatimu,Akashi,Reo,Kotaro serta Eikichi juga yang lain, mungkin pindah negara? Atau pergi ketempat yang jauh lainya.

So aku cuma ingin bilang semoga bahagia bersama Akashi.

Sayonara ne Tsuya.

-tanpa marga-chihiro

Sekarang kuroko tau cinta Chihiro-nya dulu sangat tulus, sampai rela membuang marganya,meninggal kan keluarganya,membuang kenanganya bersama yang lain,kenangan bersama Nijimura Shuuzou, bahkan menjual nyawanya demi nyawa Seorang kuroko tetsuya,membuat masa depannya yang cerah menghilang dalam sekejap, harusnya ia tau Chihiro-nya sangat memperhatikan dirinya,mencintainya dengan segala sifat Negatif yang ada,mencintainya walau hatinya terluka,Mencintainya tanpa memandang paras dan kedudukan,Mencintainya yang mengkhianatinya,Mencintainya yang membuat nyawanya menghilang.

Kuroko menangis..

Menangis menyesali telah menyianyiakan Cinta Chihiro nya 'Chihiro san...Gomenasai to Sayonara'

"To: Akashi

Akashi aku ingin kau menjaga Tsuya setelah aku pergi,Walau aku masih berat untuk melepas kan Tsuya,Jangan membuatnya menangis.

Saat ini aku ada di Negara lain,aku baru berangkat tadi pagi

Sayonara Akashi

\--tanpa marga-- Chihiro

Akashi tersenyum sinis

*tuut tuut*

'Halo?'

"'Tetsuya?! Kenapa kau yang memangangkat Telphone Chihiro?!"'

'Sei kun...mayuzumi, ie, Chihiro san sudah...'

"'Apa maksudmu Tetsuya?!"'

'Sei kun,Chihiro san...dia menjual nyawanya demi nyawaku'

"'Maksud mu?"'

'Seharusnya aku yang tertabrak truk itu,bukan Chihiro san'

"'Sudah lah Tetsuya, sebaiknya kau menghargai Pengorbanan Chihiro,dia tidak ingin melihatmu terus bersedih"'

'Tapi sei kun...ini hari dimana dia akan pergi ke luar negeri untuk mnuntut ilmu yang lebih banyak,dan ini tanggal yang sama dengan tanggal aku memutuskan Chihiro san'

" Aku tidak akan sedih Tsuya"

"'Tetsuya,kau dengar suara barusan?"'

'Tidak'

" Aku suka melihat Tsuya yang seperti biasanya"

"'Denger gak?"'

'Enggak sei kun'

" walau hanya sebatas Roh yang tidak mempunyai raga,aku masih mencintai Tsuya ku"

Akashi merinding

"Aku yang hanya roh dari awal kalian berjalin hubungan hanya bisa menolong sedikit"

*d-dari saat kami menjalin hubungan?* tiba tiba Akashi mengingat kejadian dimana Mayuzumi Chihiro tewas karena suatu tindak kekerasan yang dilakukan keluarganya sendiri 'Rasanya Hangat'

"'Ada apa Tetsuya"'

'Entahlah aku merasa kan rasa hangat seperti saat Chihiro san hidup'

Akashi ingat

Flash back

" CHIHIRO!! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MEMUTUSKAN HUBUNGAN MU DENGAN ANAK ORANG KAYA ITU?!"sang ayah menendang Chihiro hingga merasa tulangnya patah "DASAR ANAK TAK BERGUNA" sang ibu angkat bicara dan menampar anak semata wayangnya "K-kaa san..." "AKU BUKAN IBU MU LAGI ANAK BELAGU!" sang ibu makin menjadi ia memembenturkan kepala Mayuzumi ke tembok rumah "t-tou san t-tasukete,t-tou s-san" "DIAM KAU!!!DASAR TIDAK BERGUNA!!" sang ayah memukul anaknya dengan botol minuman keras "agh...To-tou san k-kaa s-san b-berhenti" "JANGAN PANGGIL KAMI ORANG TUA MU CHIHIRO! KAU KU KELUARKAN DARI KELUARGA INI!!" bentak sang Ayah, sang ayah melempar tubuh ringkih mayuzumi keluar rumah, dengan terhuyung huyung Mayuzumi berjalan menjahui rumah mantan orang tuanya "uhuk! Kh...uuh...itte" semua orang tidak dapat melihatnya dengan keadaan seperti itu.

Chihiro berhenti di luar mansion akashi "hah...hah...Tsuya Gomen" "bruk!"

Akashi yang mendengar suara seseorang terjatuh melihat keluar mansion nya "hn? M-mayuzumi san!"

"Maaf ini sudah sangat mustahil untuk di tolong,jantung dan beberapa organ dalam yang lain sudah rusak terkena tulang rusuk yang hancur,dan mengalami gegar otak stadium akhir" begitulah kata sang dokter "hah...hah...a-akashi...jangan...jangan beritahu...Tsuya...jangan... Aku tidak ingin...dia menangis..."

"'Mayuzumi san kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?"'

" orang tuaku...mereka..hanya ingin memanfaatkan...ke-kekayaan tsuya,aku h-harus pudus denganya...agar dia tidsk di...manfaat k-kan,S-sayonara ne.."

End flash back

Malam itu Kuroko tetsuya tidur bersama Roh dari mayuzumi chihiro

 **End**

 **beneran gaje hasil copas fanfic di**


	2. 2

NijiMayu

"...zumi...yuzumi...Mayuzumi!" "akh! Iya! Maaf pak!" "hei ini aku. Dosenya udah keluar :v" ujar Nijimura "Kamvret! Gak lu bangunin dari tadi sih?!" teriak Mayuzumi "sorry deh! Gw traktir mau ya?" ujar Nijimura "gak! Gw maunya LN yang gw incar dati dulu ( -3-)" ujar Mayuzumi "ya udah, gw beliin" ujar Nijimura

"Nih." 'hikz dompet gw TT'

"Wah! Akashi! Lama gk ketemu! Gimana kabarnya?" tanya Nijimura "baik kok Nijimura san" jawab Akashi "Nah Mayuzumi kenali--" "tap tap tap" Mayuzumi berlari meninggal kan dua senpai kouhai melakukan reoni.

"Ji,lu harus minta maaf ke Mayu" ujar Kasamatsu "buat apa? Gw gak salah kan?" tanya Nijimura "ji,Lu gak peka banget! Mayu tuh kemarin lari sambil nangis,lu tau kan Si mayu sensi ama Akashi gara gara pelecehan seksual yang akashi lakukan pada nya?! Dia kebayang terus ama kejadian itu,trauma lah." jelas Kasamatsu "Gak mungkin lah, akashi orangnya baik baik" ujar Nijimura "lu gak percaya nyong? Gw panggilin ya yang lain" ujar Kasamatsu

"Eh ji lu kudu minta maaf, emang bener si akashi pernah ngelecehin Mayuzumi ampe trauma" ujar Miyaji "iya,Pelecehan itu benar benar ada,pas lu di amerika" ujar otsubo "Akashi sudah kelewatan dulu, sekarang dia memang sudah berubah,tapi kau tau trauma tidak akan hilang dalam waktu dekat,bahkan sampai sekarang Mayuzumi ketakutan jika harus pulang sendiri" timpal Imayoshi "ya...aku punya rekaman CCTV di gudang tempat ia melakukan pelecehan itu" ujar Hanamiya "Akashi kun hanya terlihat berubah tapi dia tidak benar benar berubah" ujar kuroko "ya...hwaaaa!"

"Tring"

"Eh,Mayuzumi melkukan kan videocall,jarang banget" ujar Nijimura Nijimura menganggkat panggilan tersebut 'Nijimura san..ini aku' "akashi?!"-all

" akashi apa yang kau lakukan di Apartemen kami?!" 'tentu saja menikmati Chihiro'

"Kita harus ke apartemen mu Njimura!" ujar Miyaji

'Akashi?!'

'Ya Chihiro'

'Cih! Mati kau sialan!!'

'Ya akan ku lakukan'

'Jangan!!'

"Cepetan oi! Kalo sampe apartemen Chihiro sudah tepar ku bacok kalian!" ujar Nijimura

'Ahn...S-shuzou..tasukete...'

'Berhenti berharap Chihiro~'

'Aaaahhh~ Shuzou cepat datang...'

"Ck! Kenapa apartemenku harus di kyoto?!" ujar Nijimura "Nijimura kau saja yang mengemudi! Kau lebih tau jalan ke sana!" ujar Miyaji, Nijimura mengambil kemudi

'Akh! Shu...zou...ku..mohon..'

'Cepat hisap'

'Ti..dak akan..'

'CEPAT!! '

'Nggh!!!!!engh!!!!'

"Cepat keluara kita sudah sampai!" ujar Nijimura

"Cklek" " brak!!"

"Mayuzumi!" panggil Nijimura "sialan! Akashi sudah kabur! Mayuzumi di kamar atas"

"Mayuzumi!"

"S...u..hou..."

"Sa..it"

"Nijimura! Aku sudah menelpon ambulan" ujar Otsubo "dan polisi sudah memburu Akashi" ujar Hanamiya

"Mayuzumi" panggil Nijimura "...Sh...zou... Ari...ga..tou" ujar Mayuzumi sambil tersenyum (momen langka!)

"Kau sudah tak apa?" tanya Nijimura "y..a" jawab Mayuzumi

"Apa hubungan Akashi dan Mayuzumi?" tanya Nijimura pada mibuchi "hah...Sei chan dan Chi chan dulu sepasang kekasih,Karena sei chan terlalu terobsesi dan terbawa nafsu, Sei chan menjadi liar lalu melakukan pelecehan seksual pada Chi chan,Chi chan memutuskan hubungan mereka dan Sei chan di penjara selama 1 tahun" jawab Mibuchi "oh..begitu" ujar Nijimura "Kau tau,Chi chan Trauma banget sampai Chi chan selalu menginap di rumahku :v" ujar Mibuchi, entah mengapa Nijimura merasa bersalah

"Mayuzumi kau bisa berjalan?" tanya Nijimura "ak..bi..a...ji..mu...a" jawab Mayuzumi "baik lah...ayo pulang"ujar Nijimura

" nij...u...ra...a..u...tak..t" ujar Mayuzumi "baiklah,akan ku temani"balas Nijimura

" Cih! Kenapa Oreshi harus tertangkap?! Kali ini biar aku"

"Maaf Mayuzumi, aku ada kegiatan klub" ujar Nijimura "baiklah aku akan tunggu di luar " ujar Mayuzumi

"Ke~Te~mu~" "hmmpp!!hmmp!bruk!"

"Mayuzumi ayo pulang" ujar Nijimura "Mayuzumi?" "bokushi..."

"Chihiro, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku selamanya"

"Duagh!" "cih! Nijimura san!" ujar Akashi

"Nijimura... Lihat mata ku" ujar Mayuzumi, Nijimura menatap mata Mayuzumi "Shuuzou lupakan aku,cepat..pergi saja..." ujar Mayuzumi "tapi.." "duagh!!!" "bokushi! Kau boleh mengambilku,tapi jangan menganggu Nijimura!" ujar Mayuzumi "hm.."

"Hah..hah...hah...M-mayuzumi..." ujar Nijimura "eh? Nijimura?" balas Mayuzumi "cuma mimpi" ujar Nijimura "tadi kau mimpi apa?" tanya Mayuzumi "aku mimpi kau di bunuh Akashi" ujar Nijimura 'itu benar Nijimura... Aku sudah tiada..aku benar benar di bunuh Akashi... Kenapa kau masih melihatku? Harusnya kau melupakan ku...'batin Mayuzumi "Mayuzumi kakimu..tidak menapak?" ujar Nijimura "Nijimura.. Aku...aku sudah mati.." ujar Mayuzumi "mati?" "kejadian itu bukan mimpi...maaf aku berbohong.."

Nijimura menangis...pertama kalinya ia menangis

Mayuzumi hanya dapat menatap Nijimura iba.

 **END** **entah kenapa mirip suatu fanfic (kayaknya) kembali meng copas diary hp :v**


	3. 3

AkaMayu (maaf buat Fans MayuAka TT)

Setelah melawan jabberwork(bener kan?)

"Akashi-kun, ku lihat Mayuzumi san tersenyum kearah mu ketika kita mengalahkan jabberwork" ujar kuroko "? Itu hanya perasaan mu Tetsuya, dia melihatmu sebagai sepupumu pasti dia banga terhadap mu" ujar Akashi

'Tapi aku yakin Mayuzumi san tersenyum kearah akashi kun!'

"Karena dia tau aku hanya mencintaimu"

'Dan aku hanya mencintai Taiga kun, akashi kun!'

Di sisi lain tembok,sesosok bayangan menatap datar kedua orang tersebut, walau sebenarnya juga menahan air mata nya untuk tidak jatuh, Takao yang menyadari ada orang di balik tembok hanya diam,ia tau siapa orang di balik tembok itu,ia tau apa yang di rasakan orang di balik tembok itu.

"Mayuzumi..san" panggil Takao"hn?"

"Tidak jadi"

Mayuzumi Chihiro, pemuda yang mencintai Akashi, tapi tidak pernah di notic Akashi,wajah nya memang datar tapi hatinya sangat sensitiv terhadap masalah percintaan.

Selama ini Mayuzumi hanya menampakkan senyum dan tawa nya kepada akashi seorang.

"Tok tok tok"

"Mayuzumi san,ini aku kuroko"

"Pergi lah"

"Tapi mayuzum--"

"Ku bilang pergi!"

"Ha'i"

Kuroko tau,Mayuzumi menyukai Akashi dan memperlihatkan senyum,tawa,marah,senang, sedih secara percuma kepada akashi.

"Tok tok tok"

"Chihiro! Buka pintunya!"

"Cklek"

"Apa?" tanya Mayuzumi "malam ini aku tidur di sini" ujar Akashi, padahal Mayuzumi selesai berkemas untuk pergi ke Okinawa.

"Hngg..." akashi bangun dari tidurnya ia tidak mendapati Mayuzumi di sampingnya "hn? Kemana Chihiro?" gumam Akashi "ada surat di lemari"

'Untuk akashi.

Akashi,aku pergi ke okinawa,sebenarnya semalam aku sudah berkemas tapi kau datang, aku senang kau datang ke rumahku, semalam senyum terakhir ku untuk mu,karena,aku juga harus pindah ke amerika,tapi aku berharap bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi.

Jaa ne akashi!'

Akashi memutuskan untuk menghabiskan hari liburnya di rumah Mayuzumi, ga banya barang di rumah tersebut,sedikit ruangan dan beberapa foto, rumah yang simpel (karena mayu sendiri males buat bersih bersih)

Semua ruangan ia tau letaknya.

Perpustakaan mini.

Akashi mencari buku untuk ia baca, walau kebanyakan di sana LN, ia mencari tentang cara memngembalikan ingatan, secara Akashi mulai pikun :v

"Ketemu juga, ku pikir Chihiro tidak akan menyimpan buku yang seperti ini" ujar Akashi "pluk" sebuah kertas jatuh adi buku tersebut

'Aku akan membuat akashi ingat kembali'

'Apa maksud semua ini?!' batin akashi, banyak catatan catatan di buku itu

'Akashi mulai sedikit ingat..mungkin'

'Kenapa cara ini tidak bekerja?'

'Apa akashi akan ingat?'

'Apa akashi akan semakin melupakan ku?'

'Ayo lah! Aku harus pergi ke amerika setelah lulus, cepat ingat Akashi!'

'Sepertinya percuma. Seijuuro hanya menyimpan cinta untuk Sepupuku'

'Ingatanya semakin terganti dengan adanya Tetsuya. Apa nanti aku bisa memulihkan ingatanya?'

'Setelah melawan jabberwork aku harus pergi ke Amerika.'

'Akashi belum ingat sampai sekarang, dan waktu ku sudah habis. Karena penyebab kecelakaan itu adalah aku,aku harus memulihkan ingatan seijuuro, batas waktu sampai aku lulus,Ayah seijuuro mempercayakan ingatan seijuuro kepadaku, tapi aku gagal. Seijuuro kenapa kau tidak mengingatku?!'

Akashi diam.

Di akhir buku tersebut terpasang sebuah foto, foto akashi bersama Mayuzumi, yang di ambil 6 bulan yang lalu

'Seijuuro kun sangat tampan _'

Kepala akashi berdenyut.

"Hiro chan?" akashi ingat,6 bulan yang lalu, ia dan Mayuzumi adalah sepasang kekasih,seingat akashi di perpus ini ada CCTV nya, segera ia pergi ke ruang komputer, ia putar rekaman yang berada di perpustakaan 14 jam yang lalu

Terlihat Mayuzumi yang mengambil buku tersebut,menulis di memo dalam buku tersebut, dari sini pun akashi dapat melihat air mata yang jatuh dari mata Mayuzumi.

Akashi mendapati sebuah kamera

*'Hiro chan lihat ke kamera!' 'mou! Seijuuro kun! Jangan mengambil kamera ku!' Mayuzumi mem-pout-kan bibirnya 'ayo lah,jangan cemberut begitu hiro chan' sebuah tangan mengelus surai kelabu Mayuzumi, wajah Mayuzumi memerah 'hei hiro chan lihat angsa angsa itu' 'seijuuro kun,nanti di kejar angsa baru tahu rasa' suara kekehan terdengar 'Seijuuro kun! Lihat kan aku di kejar angsa angsa itu!' 'akan kutolong.'*

Akashi merasa memorinya berputar, hingga ia ingat semalam ia menyatakan cinta (yang ditolak) kepada kuroko, sementara Mayuzumi ada di balik tembok, akashi merasa bersalah, akashi juga ingat,ia sudah memberi tanda di leher mayuzumi.

"Drrrt"

Handphone akashi berbunyi, dari Mayuzumi Chihiro

'Ohayou Akashi,maaf aku pergi tanpa sepengetahuan mu. kau bisa memasak dengsn bahan yang ada di kulkas akashi da--'

"Apa apaan dengan panggilan itu hiro chan? Panggil aku seperti dulu, Seijuuro kun" '...hiks...hiks...y-yokatta..hiks...kau ingat...s-seijuuro kun...hiks...ku pikir kau akan melupakan ku selamanya...'

"Tentu saja tidak, Hiro chan, tunggu aku di amerika!"

'B-baiklah, aku, tinggal bersama Nijimura (monyong) disebelah...minimarket,kos kosan pelangi '

"Tok,tok,tok", akashi mengetuk sebuah kos kosan yang dipercaya berhantu/plak

Tempat tinggal Mayuzumi " oh,boy,ada apa?" tanya nenek nenek pemilik kos "maaf saya mencari Mayuzumi Chihiro, apa ada?" tanya Akashi "hmm...Mayuzumi sudah lama tidak kelihatan di sini, coba tanyakan ke Mr.Nijimura"

Akashi pergi ke kamar Nijimura

'Akh! Nijimura! Aku akan bertemu akashi, bodoh!' 'aku mencintaimu Mayuzumi bagaimana dengan mu?' 'aku tidak sudi! Dasar monyong mesum!' 'cepat kembali sebelum kau di keluarkan dari kos ini' 'aku tidak peduli! Pergi kau sialan!' "cklek" "S-seijuuro kun?" "he~ jadi ini perbuatan Mantan kapten ku kepada kekasih ku?" ujar Akashi "S-seijuuro kun...hiks...hiks...tasukete" ujar Mayuzumi "sudahlah, Hiro chan ayo kemabali" ujar Akashi "ha'i"

Mansion akashi in tokyo.

"Jadi kenapa kau ada di kamar Nijimura san?" tanya akashi dengan aura mengintimidasi "M-monyong me-menyeretk-ku memasukki kamarnya,a-aku di k-kunci di s-sana,Gomenasai, seijuuro kun.." jawab Mayuzumi gagap "kumaafkan.dengan 1 syarat" ujar Akashi "apa itu?" tanya Mayuzumi "karena kau membuat yang di bawah bangkit, kau harus DIHUKUM" ujar Akashi "S-seijuuro kun j-jangan lakukan. GYAAAAAA!! SEI-KUN!!!"

 **END** **gk sad sad amat (emang) dari dulu ya? (dari dulu) Maaf ya jelek nan gaje :(**


End file.
